Love you, My Dobe
by Billaster
Summary: /ONESHOT/S.N/ Sasuke anti Sakura, Naruto fans Sakura. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Sasuke dan Naruto terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan di twitter? Warning: Yaoi. Shounen-ai. Boys Love. Twitter mode. Don't like, don't read! Happy SasuNaru Day 2013!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi. Shounen-ai. Boys Love. OOC. Twitter mode  
**

**Don't like, don't read. I've warned you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Love You, My Dobe**

**By**

**Billaster**

* * *

**+ SakuraHaruno **

Semoga syuting hari ini berjalan lancar. Doakan aku ya semuanya ^^

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

Yosh! Aku selalu mendukungmu Sakura-chan! Ganbatte dattebayo! ^^**RT SakuraHaruno:** Semoga syuting hari ini berjalan lancar. Doakan aku ya semuanya ^^

* * *

**+SakuraHaruno**

Terima kasih **RT OrangeRamen:** Yosh! Aku selalu mendukungmu Sakura-chan! Ganbatte dattebayo! ^^**RT SakuraHaruno:** Semoga syuting hari ini berjalan lancar. Doakan aku ya semuanya ^^

* * *

"GYAAAAAAA MENTION KU DIBALAS SAKURA CHAAAAAN"

Uzumaki Naruto, pengguna twitter dengan username OrangeRamen berteriak sendirian didalam kamarnya.

"Semua orang harus tahu. Pokoknya semua orang harus tahu kalau baru saja mention ku dibalas oleh seorang artis idolaku"

Naruto dengan kecepatan kilat mengetik sms di handphonenya dan mengirimnya ke semua kontak yang ada dengan senyum yang merekah lebar.

_To: All_

_Hei kalian harus tahu. Pokoknya kalian harus tahu. Kalian mau tahu kan? Iya kan? Mentionku dibalas oleh Sakura-chan! Kalian pasti iri kan? Iya kan? Hehehe._

* * *

_Drrrt...drrrrt_

_From: Usuratonkachi _

_Hei kalian harus tahu. Pokoknya kalian harus tahu. Kalian mau tahu kan? Iya kan? Mentionku dibalas oleh Sakura-chan! Kalian pasti iri kan? Iya kan? Hehehe._

* * *

"Cih, Dobe. Memangnya siapa peduli"

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda emo berambut raven mendecih dan menggumam melihat pesan singkat yang baru diterimanya.

Seperti mendapat wangsit, Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian ia membalas pesan singkatnya.

"Tunggu kejutan dariku, Dobe"

* * *

_From: Lee 11 A_

_Wah kau buat aku jadi iri saja Naruto_

_From: Kiba 11 A_

_Cie yang dibales~ ^^_

_From: Gaara 11 A_

_Selamat ya_

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat respon yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya. Namun senyuman itu tak berlangsung lama ketika ada pesan singkat lain yang diterimanya.

_From: Sasuke 11 A_

_Hn. Terserah_

Dahi Naruto menyerngit melihat isi pesan singkat tersebut.

"Dih. Apa-apaan balasnya masa cuma segitu?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak mau ambil pusing. Toh dia juga tidak terlalu akrab dengan bocah Uchiha satu itu.

"Ah lebih baik aku main twitter lagi"

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

Sama-sama ^^** RT SakuraHaruno: **Terima kasih **RT OrangeRamen:** Yosh! Aku selalu mendukungmu Sakura-chan! Ganbatte dattebayo! ^^**RT SakuraHaruno:** Semoga syuting hari ini berjalan lancar. Doakan aku ya semuanya ^^

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

Uwoooo mention ku dibalas Sakura-chan tweeps ^^

* * *

**+darkblue**

Norak **RT OrangeRamen:** Uwoooo mention ku dibalas Sakura-chan tweeps ^^

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

Bilang aja iri :p **RT darkblue:** Norak **RT OrangeRamen:** Uwoooo mention ku dibalas Sakura-chan tweeps ^^

* * *

**+darkblue**

Gak ada gunanya iri. Dobe **RT OrangeRamen:** Bilang aja iri :p **RT darkblue:** Norak **RT OrangeRamen:** Uwoooo mention ku dibalas Sakura-chan tweeps ^^

* * *

Twitch

Dahi Naruto berkedut.

"Siapa sih darkblue itu?" Naruto menatap laptopnya dengan kesal. "Kurang ajar banget bilang aku dobe. Dasar Teme!"

Naruto melirik username 'darkblue' di laptopnya dan mengkliknya.

"Coba aku stalk"

* * *

**darkblue**

**(Shade of Moon)**

Bio: Love tomato. Hate Pink, forehead, Sakura Haruno. #AntiSakuraHaruno

Location: Konohagakure

Following: 58 Followers:2,546

* * *

Naruto membelalakan matanya melihat angka following dan followers milik darkblue yang amat sangat tidak seimbang itu.

"Dia orang populer ya?" Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi dia haters! Harus dibasmi" lanjut Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Siapa sih kamu? Sembarangan bilang aku dobe. Teme!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Aku? Yang jelas aku bukan orang norak seperti kamu, Dobe.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue: **Aku punya nama. Namaku bukan Dobe, tapi Naruto, Teme.

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen**: Hn. Terserah. Tetap saja kau itu Dobe.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** TEMEEEE! KAU MUSUHKU! JADI JANGAN SOK AKRAB!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Siapa juga yang sok akrab denganmu? Kau saja yang ingin akrab denganku kan?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Gak sudi! Kamu haters-nya Sakura-chan kamu harus dibasmi.

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Kau stalk aku ya? *grins* Harusnya yang dibasmi itu orang bodoh yang menyukai makhluk pink berjidat lebar macam kau.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Heh! Kamu boleh ngejelek-jelekkin aku tapi kamu jangan jelek-jelekkin Sakura-chan dong!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Kamu sih udah jelek gak perlu dijelek-jelekkin lagi. Kalo si jenong itu kan sama kaya kamu. Sama-sama jelek.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** TEMEEEEEEEEEEE! Kamu minta aku bantai hah?!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Kamu pikir kamu bisa ngebantai aku, baka Dobe.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Jangan ngeremehin aku Teme! Memangnya kamu siapa sih?

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Daritadi nanya aku siapa mulu. Penasaran banget sih?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Jangan geer. Udah jawab aja kenapa?!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** OH. Mulai ngebet pengen tau nih.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** TEME!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** DOBE.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** KAU!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen**: Apa sayang?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue**: SAYANG?!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen**: Hn?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** HN?!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen**: ?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue**: !

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen**: Kau... kenapa?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Harusnya aku yang tanya! Kau itu kenapa? Apa maksudmu brengsek?!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Maksudku?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** GAH! JANGAN MULAI LAGI!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Hn?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** JAWAB YANG BENAR!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen**: Matikan capslocknya.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Oh. Maaf.

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Untuk apa minta maaf?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Karena memakai capslock?

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Hn. Polos sekali.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Eh? Yah.. Begitulah. Hehe

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Hn. Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah mimpi basah?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** JANGAN MELENCENG DARI TOPIK PEMBICARAAN.

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Kau menggunakan capslock lagi.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Maaf.

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Hn.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Hei hei.. aku tak mengerti apa arti hn mu itu. Iya atau tidak?

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Bisa iya bisa juga tidak.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** AKU SERIUS!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Aku juga serius. Hei kau memakai capslock lagi, Dobe.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** PILIH SALAH SATU IYA ATAU TIDAK. BIARKAN SAJA AKU MEMANG SENGAJA TEME!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** ...iya

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** OH.

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Hn.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Teme?

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Hn.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Ayo kita lanjutkan.

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Apanya?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Obrolan kita lah.

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Sampai mana tadi?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Entahlah. Aku lupa hehehe.

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** BAKA DOBE.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** TEME. Sekarang kau yang lupa mematikan capslocknya.

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Hn. Terserah.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue: **Teme jawab dengan jujur.

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Apa?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Kenapa kau menjadi Sakura haters?

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Menurutmu kenapa?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Aneh saja.

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen: **Hn?

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Sakura-chan itu kan cantik, pintar, aktingnya bagus, suaranya juga bagus. Aneh saja kalau kau membencinya. Kalau kau perempuan mungkin saja kau hanya iri kan?

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Aku laki-laki, Dobe.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Laki-laki? Berarti kau orang aneh. Mana ada laki-laki yang membenci perempuan seperti Sakura-chan? Oh. Mungkin hanya kau.

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Hn.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** HEI AKU NGETIK PANJANG-PANJANG DAN KAU BALAS HANYA DENGAN HN?

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Hn.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Huft. Kau menyebalkan. Sekarang serius. Kenapa kau membenci Sakura-chan?

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Karena kau selalu mendukungnya.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Hei aku serius Teme!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Karena kau penggemar beratnya.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** TEME!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Karena kau menyukainya.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya? Aku kan fansnya. Wajar dong kalau aku mendukungnya.

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Karena aku menyukaimu.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Hei aku ini juga laki-laki tahu!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Mugkin karena aku juga mencintaimu.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Jangan gila Teme!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Aku gila karena dirimu, Naruto.

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Katakan kau hanya bercanda!

* * *

**+darkblue**

**OrangeRamen:** Sepertinya aku harus off dulu. Sampai jumpa Dobe sayang~

* * *

**+OrangeRamen**

**darkblue:** TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

"DASAR TEME GILA!" Naruto berteriak didepan laptopnya. "Apa sih maksudnya itu?"

Naruto memijit pelipisnya. "Oh ayolah, pasti dia hanya bercanda kan? Tapi kenapa dia tahu namaku?"

_Drrrt...drrrrt_

Handphone Naruto bergetar. Segera diambilnya handphone tersebut dan ternyata sebuah pesan singkat baru saja masuk.

_From: Sasuke 11 A_

_Karena kau selalu mendukungnya. Karena kau penggemar beratnya. Karena kau menyukainya. Aku jadi membencinya. Karena aku menyukaimu. Mungkin aku juga mencintaimu. Aku gila karena dirimu._

_Aku tidak bercanda._

_Love you, My Dobe_

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat membaca isi pesan singkat tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin. Sasuke yang emo itu? Yang belagu itu? Yang selalu menatapku dengan aneh itu? Yang tampan itu?" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sesaat kemudian semburat merah muncul di pipinya. "Ah tidak aku mikir apa sih? Rambut pantat ayam begitu masa tampan ahahahaha"

"Ta-tapi..." Naruto meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dadanya.

_Deg deg deg deg deg_

"SASUKE TEME SIALAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

Seringaian puas terlukis di wajah Sasuke. "Baka Dobe"

Kemudian, ia menatap layar handphonenya dan laptopnya bergantian. "Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksinya saat ini"

Sasuke membaca ulang mention antara dia dan Naruto. Lagi-lagi, sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. Bukan seringai, namun err... sebuah senyuman?

"Love you, My Dobe"

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**A/N**

Happy SasuNaru Day 2013! Hore akhirnya saya berhasil bikin fic ini juga *tumpengan* Oke tanpa banyak bacot lagi Bil pengen minta tolong nih, tolong kasih pendapat readers lewat review yah xD

Review?

**Sign,**

**Billaster**


End file.
